Highschool SCAN
by JadedJackal
Summary: The people of the Supernatural World were being to noisy and ended up on the Council's Watch List. To deal with this new genre of threat they have founded S.C.A.N. X-COM deals with aliens, while S.C.A.N deals with spirits, demons and etc. note: X-COM has a small presence in this story so don't think aliens will be in the mix.


**Highschool S.C.A.N**

 **-Undisclosed Location-**

A man walks through a seemingly empty hallway until he reached a dead end, he proceeds to pull out a key card holds it up for a ray of light to touch it. "Access Granted" says an automated voice. The wall breaks apart to reveal an empty meeting room. The man sits down on one of the chairs causing holograms to appear.

"Is everyone here?" Says the leading hologram, to see everyone nod in confirmation

"Good now lets start this meeting, Agent if you will?" After saying that the only none hologram proceeds to hook up a Flash Drive, causing an array of images to appear before everyone

"What are we looking at?"

"These images were taken by our field operatives when sent to investigate the resent anomalies we have encountered" says the Agent

The Lead Holo browsed through all of the files

"What did these things do to warrant our attention?"

"Our Field Operatives noticed conflict between these beings, and all of these conflicts end up catasrophic" showing an image of craters

"How did this go under the radar?"

"They appear to have developed ways to fix these incidents and cover tracks, all previous scenes had zero evidence upon closer inspection"

The Lead stroked his chin in contemplation

"Anything else we need to know?"

"No, but I feel that we must confront this issue"

"Why so?"

"I don't know but I got a feeling thing's will go far south if left alone for to long"

"Alright the issue has been recognized and we shall confront this issue personally"

"How do we go about that sir? The UN already has full attention on the Alien threat and are funding XCOM to keep things on the down low'

"I know this, that is why we will found a group to investigate further and if the issue is dire we can get the needed resources to combat it"

"What shall call this new group?"

"SCAN."

 **-Undisclosed Base near Asia-**

What appears to be a command room is bustling with activity, equipment is being moved in and around the base. As the base was being equipped for future operations, a VTOL Dropship landed releasing the bases first personnel. A well-dressed man walks to up to greet them.

"Welcome to your new home and workplace, my name is Agent-671 and I will be looking forward to working with you"

One man among the group asked

"Not going to give your name?" Asked some guy

"Nope, Orders and such"

"cool" said the guy blandly

Agent 671 whipped out a clipboard and proceeded to give the people their roles

"Ahem, Michael Anderson?"

The previous man in question did a half salute

"Yo?"

"You are going to be the Head Field Agent, your role is to basically do stuff on the field that will benefit us some how" said the Agent nonchalantly

Michael nods in confirmation

"Samantha Gray?"

A woman who was in her own thoughts hurriedly tried to reply

"HERE! Ah I mean here" she said blushing in embrassment

"You are Head Researcher, We bring something shiny and mysterious, and you find out what"

Sam nods

"and now last but not least, Helen Wolfe"

A woman with an eye patch fiddling with some contraption looks up

"What?"

"You are head engineer, we need something you make it okay?"

Hel saluted with a stupid smile

Ignoring her failed joke he looked back to everyone

"Now that everyone is given a job to do, lets move onto the real deal shall we?"

As everyone walked to the main hub for the base they noticed how empty it was besides a few personnel here and there

"Where is everyone?" Asked Sam

"Oh that is because since the base is still in its infancy, we aren't going to be given much, maybe some money and tools but not much, though if what we are dealing with is an actual threat that might change"

"What are we dealing with?" asked Michael

"Supernatural stuff" said Agent

"What like Ghost and Monsters?"

"Yeah mostly that"

"No wonder funding is abysmal" everyone nodded

Agent looked to Michael and said

"You are getting your first assignment"

"cool, what's the job?"

Agent passed a file to Michael

"You are going to school"

"Um...Why?"

"Because a school called Kouh is practically a beacon of anomalies if these reports correct"

"When do I start?"

"ASAP. So get ready"

 **-Kouh Academy Entrance-**

Standing at the entrance is Michael with a duffel bag flung on his shoulder

Michael looks at the school with a sigh

"Welp time to go" said Michael as he makes his way to the School

To be Continued

This Fic will mostly be Highschool DxD, with some XCOM Elements to the mix and some other gear from other series put in like MGS Codex for Example. Also S.C.A.N means Supernatural Combat and Negotiations. Basically combine XCOM, MIB and a total conversion mod about the Supernatural, or at least that was what I think it is. Also the personnel of SCAN are the only OC people I created so don't worry about anything else changing.

 **Also note that I won't update regularly, if anything it will update either really early or next year or anytime at all. Also just because I am not updating frequently wont meant I am not aware of the comments and people reading this fic. If people honest to god like this fic it will make me happy and might push me to make an update. Also I am a friend of NightKnightMike, so if you read his fics and like them I can ask him to update for you guys. Because me and him are both very busy with life and stuff.**


End file.
